comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-77680
Earth-77680 is a reality similar to our Earth, to a point. An example is that a boy named Clark Kent had become Superboy, the world's only hero. However, this reality was destroyed in a multiversal war, and Clark was one of the few survivors, but became a madman called Superboy-Prime. Another survivor is the explorer Galan who was transformed into Galactus. When the reality was destroyed, beings called the Inheritors had taken what was left of the universe and remade it into a patchwork world called Loomworld, which became the basis for the later creation known as Battleworld. History Destruction of the Known Universe Reign of the Inheritors Freedom Secret Wars Individuals On an Earth much like our own, a young man named Clark Kent had gained superpowers by the travelling alien scholar Galan, who used his powers to become Superboy. But then the world was tragically destroyed in a multiversal war. The sole survivors of this were Clark, who became the villain Superboy-Prime, Galan, who had been transformed into Galactus, and the Inheritors, monstrous beings who transformed the ruined universe into their personal frankenstein of a world called Loomworld, which they use the time displaced Master Weaver to invade the multiverse. Galan Galan is a traveller from the planet Taa, who lived a life of luxary. But that all ended when the Multiversal War had caused the destruction of his universe. All of the stars in the universe went through a Big Bang level explosion. Galan was dispatched to find a way to save his people. Desperate, Galan theorized that the people of Taa could survive if they used the shockwave of the Big Bang to send them to a new universe. The plan was successful, but only Galan survived, but was turned into the world devourer Galactus. Superboy-Prime Clark Kent is a high school student who was ridiculed by most of his classmates for sharing his name with the comic book superhero. One day, he met the alien traveler Galan, who granted to him powers similar to Superman. Now his namesake, Clark became a hero to his world, saving it from many troubles. However, his reality was destroyed by the Multiversal war, and Clark was the sole survivor. He was left to live in a pocket dimension created by Lex Luthor to live in peace of his destroyed home. However, Clark slowly went mad at the fact that his home was destroyed while others were saved. Furious, he broke free of the pocket dimension and has decided to destroy the multiverse so that his reality can be restored. The Master Weaver The Master Weaver is a being of immense power over reality through the web of life and destiny his suit has constructed. It was captured by the Inheritors to be used in a hunt across the multiverse for supplement for their vampyric thirst for totems. However, the Master Weaver had manipulated several realities to generate a rebellion against them: The Spiders, men, women, children, animals given spider powers to one day stop the Inheritors. Jessica Drew Jessica Drew is a pirate who traverses the sea of Loomworld with Ben Grimm and Namor. After the defeat of the Inheritors, she became the benevolent leader of Loomworld. Spider-Man Peter Parker has lived a prisoner of Loomworld his whole life. After the defeat of the Inheritors, he was granted powers by the Master Weaver and became a new Spider-Man. The Inheritors The Inheritors are mysterious beings that come from a dimension that was opposite of the Earth. When the universe was destroyed in a multiversal war, the Inheritors were released into the world, and began a campaign to take over the universe. When they succeeded, they combined the universe into a patchwork world called Loomworld, which they use the time displaced Master Weaver to invade the multiverse. Karn Karn is the youngest member of the Inheritors, and became a black sheep in the family when his moment of cowardice caused the death of his mother. Since then, he's been forced to wear a helmet and only hunts the spiders to be brought back in the family. However, he's shown that his family doesn't care about him and he decides to rebel, joining the Web Warriors. After his family's defeat, he learns that the Master Weaver is really a time displaced version of himself, and thus he becomes the current Master Weaver. Category:Earth-77680 Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95